


how wonderful to be alive; i am sorry for forgetting.

by garyc0re



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Healing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Injuries, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Relationship, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re
Summary: There was power in this, he told himself.
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Gary Smith
Kudos: 11





	how wonderful to be alive; i am sorry for forgetting.

**Author's Note:**

> posting another one shot with the encouragement of my boyfriend :)

"Repeat the mantra." 

Gary stared ahead at the faint outline of Bullworth city on the horizon. Jimmy sat in front of him, criss-cross, wrapping Gary's hands in bandages. Gary swallowed.

"There is power in kindness."

Gary's voice was monotone as he took his boyfriend's suggestion. Overhead, an airplane started to go over them. The noise radiated through the air and Jimmy glanced up at it. Gary didn't shift his gaze.

"There is self worth in knowing you are kind."

Jimmy squeezed Gary's hands. They stung under the bandages, where grit had previously dug its way into cuts caused by impulsively hitting a brick wall. Gary felt anger flare up and then die down.

"There is recovery in being kind to yourself."

Jimmy's hand was on his face, his thumb brushing away one of Gary's curls. His hair was growing out. Gary took a deep breath and tried to let go of the feeling that this was all his fault.

"There is relief in seeing a kind stranger's smile."

Jimmy smiled at him. It was gentle, yet radiant. Full of worry. Gary shifted his eyes to look at him, caught his gaze. Jimmy's freckles were better than city lights.

"There is healing in being a bigger person when others hurt you."

Gary didn't think about the altercation that had just occured, didn't think about how he had hurt half of Bullworth. Didn't think about how much he hurt Jimmy. But as he looked at him, he wondered if Jimmy was really hurt by him anymore.

"There is power in kindness."

Gary bit his lip and willed himself to believe it. He lowered his head, letting Jimmy touch his face. He was slowly tugged into a hug, and Gary felt himself melt into Jimmy's chest. 

"Good." Jimmy praised in a whisper. The plane passed.

**Author's Note:**

> https://schoolfullofmorons.tumblr.com


End file.
